Who Says
by specialstrawberries
Summary: Song-fic. Who Says by Selena Gomez. After Stefan leaves Elena and Tyler tries to rape her is there any hope for Elena? There is when Damon is involved.


Who Says

Elena thought she was nothing. After Stefan left her and went with Klaus. And Tyler almost raping her, she just wanted to die. Nothing anyone did helped. Bonnie and Caroline tried to have a girl's night out but all Elena would do is sit in bed and do nothing. She hadn't slept in who knows how long. The only noise she ever heard these days was her stomach screaming out for mercy. 'Shut up,' she thought to herself. She felt she was nothing so she acted accordingly. Until HE came along.

Damon had been standing outside her window throwing rocks. And he kept going until she was so annoyed that she had to get up and run to the window to yell at him. She hated it when he did things like this. And with the weight of everything that's happened she just aimed all her anger towards him. He'd always been the easy target because he was the only one that put up with her shit. He let her anger subside until she just stopped screaming altogether. When she finally stopped she noticed he hadn't shaved. She liked the way he looked. And she loved looking into his piercing blue eyes and they looked even more beautiful on a night like tonight. And when she finally looked at all of him, she realized he had a guitar with him. A guitar? Yes.

"Why do you have that?" she asked.

"Because you needed to know that someone loves you," he replied.

"So you showing up to my house in the middle of the night with a guitar shows that you love me?" she laughed at how stupid that sounded. 'Ha wow this is what everyone left me with?' she thought to herself.

And to what she said he had no exact words to reply with. And he figured that it was the best time to do what he set out to do.

He sang to her. And not just any song. It was Who Says by Selena Gomez. Elena thought Damon was playing around until the words left his mouth. She stood there in shock because she had no clue he could sing.

_**"I wouldn't want to be anybody else**_  
><em><strong>Hey<strong>_

_**You made me insecure**_  
><em><strong>Told me I wasn't good enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>But who are you to judge<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you're a diamond in the rough<strong>_

_**I'm sure you got some things**_  
><em><strong>You'd like to change about yourself<strong>_  
><em><strong>But when it comes to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wouldn't want to be anybody else<strong>_

_**Na na na**_  
><em><strong>Na na na<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm no beauty queen<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just beautiful me<strong>_

_**Na na na**_  
><em><strong>Na na na<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've got every right<strong>_  
><em><strong>To a beautiful life<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'mon<strong>_

_**Who says**_  
><em><strong>Who says you're not perfect<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says you're not worth it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says you're the only one that's heard it<strong>_

_**Trust me**_  
><em><strong>That's the price of beauty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says you're not pretty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says you're not beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says<strong>_

_**It's such a funny thing**_  
><em><strong>How nothing's funny when it's you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You tell 'em what you mean<strong>_  
><em><strong>But they keep whiting out the truth<strong>_

_**It's like a work of art**_  
><em><strong>That never gets to see the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep you beneath the stars<strong>_  
><em><strong>Won't let you touch the sky<strong>_

_**Na na na**_  
><em><strong>Na na na<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm no beauty queen<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm just beautiful me<strong>_

_**Na na na**_  
><em><strong>Na na na<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've got every right<strong>_  
><em><strong>To a beautiful life<strong>_  
><em><strong>C'mon<strong>_

_**Who says**_  
><em><strong>Who says you're not perfect<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says you're not worth it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<strong>_

_**Trust me**_  
><em><strong>That's the price of beauty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says you're not pretty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says you're not beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says<strong>_

_**Who says you're not stat potential**_  
><em><strong>Who says you're not presidential<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says you can't be in movies<strong>_  
><em><strong>Listen to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Listen to me<strong>_

_**Who says you don't pass the test**_  
><em><strong>Who says you can't be the best<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who said<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who said<strong>_  
><em><strong>Won't you tell me who said that yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says<strong>_

_**Who says**_  
><em><strong>Who says you're not perfect<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says you're not worth it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<strong>_

_**Trust me**_  
><em><strong>That's the price of beauty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says you're not pretty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says you're not beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who says"<strong>_

__  
>She giggled because some of the lyrics were ridiculous to hear him say but she understood what he meant. And then she cried, for once, since everything that's happened. When she opened her eyes he was gone. Nowhere to be found. That made her cry even more. Her legs couldn't hold her anymore but when she hit the ground it was surprisingly soft. But, the tears wouldn't stop so she could check. And when the tears of Stefan and Tyler and Damon finally died down she looked around and she was in her room.<p>

"Was it all a dream?" she asked to herself out loud.

"No it was one hundred percent real." a voice replied.

"DAMON!" she exclaimed glad that he never left. "Thank you for singing me that beautiful song. It was- no words could describe what it felt like."

And then it was as if time stopped. They looked in each others eyes and slowly leaned forward. Eyes slowly closing and the space between them grew smaller and smaller until their lips touched, oh so gently. And when they looked back at each other they new that they would be okay, because they had each other.

The End.

_A/N: I hoped you guys liked it I worked on it really hard._


End file.
